What Happens Now?
by hazeleyedhottie
Summary: Bella and Edward are beginning their eternity together wonderfully, but what happens when someone they didn’t know existed shows up on their doorstep and brings back troubles of the past?


What happens now?

Summary Bella and Edward are beginning their eternity together wonderfully, but what happens when someone they didn't know existed shows up on their doorstep and brings back troubles of the past?

A.N. I've had this idea for a while, and I'm sorry if someone else has already written something like it, but that's just the way things happen. I'll try to keep it original and not repeat anything from the books, but I can't help it if some things are similar. Please review after the chapter because I LOVE hearing what everyone thinks about my writing, even if you think it needs a lot of improvement. Thanks! 3 HazelEyedHottie

**Chapter 1: Letters Never Sent**

23 years ago….

_My Angel,_

_Oh Bella, I still can't believe myself. How could I leave you like that? So distraught…it pains me even to imagine what it was like for you. I never meant it when I said I didn't love you. You were just in so much danger around me…everything bad happened because you were near…I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were hurt because of me. But I've been a fool. I've hurt you deeply, and I can't survive any longer knowing that I am the reason for your pain. I beg of you, if at all possible, please forgive me and my moment of stupidity. Please take me back, Bella. You'll always be my angel…_

_Edward_

22 years ago….

_Dad,_

_I'm so sorry, but I have to do this. I can't live by your rules anymore and I know you won't change them. I love Edward and I know that you can't approve, but I can't live without him in my life. You saw what happened to me, I was a wreck. I know you can't understand why I took him back, but I can't explain it to you. It's too complicated. I wish I could tell you everything…I really do, but I can't. I have to leave. But know one thing. I'll always love you, Dad. _

_Love Always, _

_Isabella_

20 years ago….

_Charlie,_

_I still can't believe she's gone. She's really gone. My baby girl. I keep wishing I could see her one last time…just to tell her I love her. There's so many other things I'd say, but as soon as I saw her I know I'd forget them all. I need to say something else too, before I forget it. I need to talk to you, face-to-face. Just to talk about her. To remember everything. But it's not only that…I need to see you. You know, I was only able to live without you because of her. She reminded me of you. In ways I can't possibly put into words. At least not with a dictionary handy. The truth is…I never stopped loving you…I just…couldn't live like that anymore. I'm not a small-town girl, you know that. But I think I still love you, Charlie. I think. I'm not completely sure. Everything's so confusing right now. All I know for sure is that I miss her. And you…_

_Sincerely,_

_Renee_

15 years ago….

_Isabella,_

_It's been six years since you died. On this day actually. I still can't believe you're gone. There's a part of me that says you're still alive, but I know that's probably crazy. I've been reading the sci-fi novels again. There's so much I wish I could tell you about. So much that's happened since you left. Phil and I are still in Florida, we've only left for a few days at a time. He's still signed here so there's no real reason to leave. Even if he decides to retire we think we're going to stay here. It's hard to have a family and move around all the time. I think you'd like it here. The sun on your skin, the sand between your toes…it's amazing. I know it's crazy to keep writing you letters, but it's what keeps me sane. _

_Love, _

_Renee_

_P.S.- I have news for you! We're getting another addition to the family! A puppy! Phil thinks it's necessary for only children to have one so they don't get lonely. I guess I should've gotten one for you when you were little too…_

_Hey Guys! I have the next chapter written already, but I don't know when I'll be able to update this. Hopefully soon. Please review and tell me what you think. I know it's kinda dry, but it leads into what happens next I promise. :) 3 HazelEyedHottie_


End file.
